


Apocalypse Bird Awakens

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [6]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Abnormality Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Bring on the Apocalypse.





	Apocalypse Bird Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains heavy spoilers for all Abnormalities related to Apocalypse Bird.  
> If you have not seen Apocalypse Bird, YOU WILL GET SPOILERS.  
> Consider yourself warned.

"Err...hairball."

"Liar."

"Le'sse...retail."

"Long." 

"Dammit," Maxwell frowned. 

"Not a G word."

"F...fine then, alright. Grail."

"Lynx."

"How can you possibly be so good at this game?" 

Dexter took a sip from his coffee. "How can you possibly choose only words that end in L?"

Maxwell sighed. 

"So, why are all the Rabbits here, again?" Dexter asked. Maxwell frowned. "Something, something, sabotage, something, something, Evangeline."

Dexter grimaced. "Her words really struck deep, eh?"

"Don't you have any work to do?" a voice asked. _The_ Rabbit herself, a shotgun propped over her shoulder. "Like, work producing energy?"

"We've already worked with everything up here, and since they're _all_ WAW's and <censored>, we're not aloud to work with 'em twice," Maxwell explained. "Besides, Yumi's working with <censored>."

"Then how do you earn your pay?" Rabbit asked, frowning. 

"X filled the Central Command Team with a couple of elites. We can handle _anything_ that escapes," Maxwell grinned. "I can solo the Scarecrow Searching For Wisdom."

"I once hunted down and killed Harmony of the Skin," Dexter said, looking up thoughtfully. 

"Damn. Did not know everyone down here was so tough."

"Most people," Frank said, looking over. He had his blue hair tied in a ponytail, and wore the Suit Discord. 

"No one cares, Frank," Maxwell replied. 

"And this 'Yumi' person...what kills does she have on record?"

"Hey, wait a minute," Dexter glared at her. "You're just sniffing out our combat potential so you can see how tough we'd be if you'd have to fight us, cause you think _we_ might have sabotaged Lobotomy Corp."

"That was fast," Rabbit said. "Comparatively speaking, anyway."

"How many other people did notice?" Maxwell asked. 

"Evangeline, _before_ I said anything," Rabbit stated, sitting down. "Noah, from Training Team. Yumyum gave me a suspicious glance." She thought a moment. "Justin right off the bat, Morrigan within a minute. Actually, how tough is Yumi? You never answered."

"...Not." Dexter chuckled. "She's a quick thinker, cool under pressure, but she has no combat prowess. If you look at her stat-sheet-thingie, she's got a 1 in everything but Temperance."

Rabbit clacked a few buttons into a wrist computer. "She's Clearance Level II?"

"Yeah, that's...that's what I just said, isn't it?"

"No one under level 5 is supposed to interact with <censored>."

She punched a few buttons on her wrist computer. "X. What the hell is someone as low-level as Yumi doing in <censored>'s containment?"

A small, holographic silhouette appeared. "Holy shit! _Get over there!_ That's not where...oh, shit, she actually did it."

Yumi entered the main room, leaning on the wall as she did so. 

"Perfect thirty-two," X said. "That's...I don't know how..."

"Uh, Yumi?" Dexter asked. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You alright?'

In response, she keeled over and vomited on the floor. 

"She's got 1 SP left..." Rabbit looked at her. "Hot day-um."

Yuri rushed over, picking up Yumi. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Apparently, that <censored> thing was a lot more dangerous than expected." He turned to Rabbit. "Tell me who fucked up."

"What?"

Dexter strode to her, hands on his sword hilt. "Tell me who the idiot was who sent her into something that dangerous was. Someone clearly fucked up, so tell me who."

"Dexter..." X said warningly. 

"Just because a mistake was made doesn't mean you need to go kill someone," Yuri snapped. 

"Actually, this mistake could have just let out an _Aleph-level threat_. Nothing but an Aleph can produce thirty energy. Tell me, who is the idiot that nearly killed that woman and many other people." 

Rabbit put a pistol to his head. Dexter didn't seem to care. 

Dexter's sword was slowly sliding out of its sheath. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Evangeline called. All eyes turned toward her. She didn't normally work in the Command Center. She came out of the elevator, wearing an...odd EGO suit. It was white, with red spots on the shoulders, down along the arms, and red lines going from the spots to her chest. She wore a red tie, and the cuffs on the sleeves were red. She walked with a cane, her nurse just behind her, but the cane drew the attention of everyone. It looked like wand, her hand rested on the top, which was shaped like an apple. The image of a snake wound around it, and two scaled wings came from the top, near the apple. A small halo floated above it. 

Evangeline glared. Her face was covered in scratches, all of which had bluish cracks spreading from them. The only thing that did that to skin was Pale Damage. 

She surveyed the situation. "I was busy working when I was interrupted by the sounds of idiocy. So I ask again, what the fuck is going on?"

Dexter sheathed his sword and stepped back. "X sent--" Rabbit began, but Evangeline interrupted. 

"I don't give a damn about what X did, I'm asking what _you two_ are doing. My friend looks like she got run over by a truck, and you two are trying to put bullets in each other." She snorted. "Get over it, dumbasses." She turned around. "With luck, I can return to the Abnormality _I_ was working on before it breaks out again." She walked back into the elevator. 

Yuri began walking, still carrying Yumi. "You two are both idiots," she said. "I'm taking her to the hospital, and if by the time I'm back, you two haven't apologized, I'll punch you." She strode off. 

"I lost my temper. I apologize." Dexter gave a respectful half-bow, then walked off. Maxwell walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a smile. 

"Alright, people! Back to work! We've got Red Dawn coming up, so we need to get a few last, good works in!" She kissed Dexter on the cheek. 

Everette walked down the hallway. He was a quiet man by nature, though, due to the massive facial scaring he had, people were often intimidated by him. It didn't help that he worked on Atziluth, and never really went up, so he wouldn't cause Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary to breach. 

He reached for the door knob on the Big and Might Be Bad Wolf's cell, then noticed it was shaking. He took a couple steps back. 

"Mr. Manager? I think we have a problem..."

A menacing chuckle sounded. A large paw slipped out of the now open door. "You know, the other guy was way nicer."

Everette's feet slid into a battle stance. Blue scar fluttered around him, and a large claw over his fist. The Wolf crept out, smiling. "Yeah. Real asshole. But a great guy, at least to me." He laughed. 

Everette tapped his ear piece with his spare hand. "Yeah. It's happening again."

"Now I shall--" The wolf leered over him. 

"Hold on a sec." Everette held up a warning hand. "Uh-huh. Okay. Got it."

"Are you done?" the Wolf growled. 

"Just a sec more." Everette tapped his intercom. "Right. Okay."

"NOW?"

Everette removed his hand from his ear piece. "Oi. I could never take some of the Abnormalities like Justin or Maxwell could...instead I'm stuck with this clown..."

"I have been insulted! I shall feast upon your flesh, you lousy bas-"

Everette took a step forward, and took a swing. 

Yuri layed Yumi down on a hospital bed. "You alright? Can I get you anything?" 

"N-no. I'm fine."

Yuri sat down next to her. The base shook--it sounded like something had gotten out. Something that shouldn't have. Yuri clenched her fists. 

"Go."

Yuri looked at her former commander. "W-wha?"

"There's...a problem, eh?" She smiled, her eyes closed. "I remember...you fighting Snow White's Apple. I think you...should really go fight."

One of the doctor's put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. She looked up at a gray-haired man. "Your friend will be fine. _Unless_ enough of the really bad ones get out, and stay out."

Yuri got up. "I'll come back when I'm done."

X slammed his/her hands on the desk. "What the hell is going on? We need to stop this. Maxwell, I need you to go handle Dreaming--"

"Um..." Maxwell's reply came over the intercom. "S-sorry, sir or ma'am, but, uh...that ain't happening."

"X." Rabbit's voice was quiet. "It's them."

Little Bird flew in. Long Bird strode in. With echoing footsteps, Big Bird came in lost. 

A portal opened up in the center of the room. The Employees watched in utter terror as they reached the center, then, _melted_ into each other. Two giant claws leapt out of a black portal, scraping against the ground. A horrible screeching came from the portal, as well as two black wings, covered in yellow eyes. A black, bandaged body came out. A red, multi-part mouth was attached to it. 

Rabbit gulped. "It's...Apocalypse Bird..."

The creature screeched. 

Rabbit took a step back. "I, uh, guess I fucked up, didn't I."

"Yes." Justin pulled out Crimson Scar. "Yes you did."


End file.
